Elongated rigid metal needles having pointed distal ends are used in many medical procedures to pass suture through tissue. In some cases the suture is attached to the needle by passing the suture through an eyelet formed in the proximal end of the needle. In other cases the suture is passed through an eyelet formed in the distal end of the needle. The rigid pointed end of the needle is required for penetrating the tissue which is to be sutured, but it is problematic when the needle must be passed safely by adjacent tissue which is not to be sutured.
By way of example, in a so-called "bladder neck suspension" procedure, the sharp needle must initially penetrate surface tissue, move safely past delicate abdominal organs, then puncture the tissues of the vaginal wall, pick up a piece of suture from a cavity below the vaginal wall and carry it back through the vaginal wall, and then safely carry the suture upward through the abdomen, without harming delicate abdominal organs, for connection to a bodily support structure (e.g., the pelvic bone).
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved needle assembly and an improved method for passing suture within the body, wherein the needle assembly provides a needle pointed end for penetration of tissue when desired, and has provision for shielding the needle pointed end when moving the needle pointed end past tissue which is not to be penetrated.